So Easy
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Fazer um bolo é tarefa fácil. Ao menos era isso que supunha Hermione...Drabble


**So Easy**

_(Drabble)_

* * *

**Sinopse: **Fazer um bolo é tarefa fácil. Ao menos era isso que supunha Hermione...

* * *

Era apenas mais um jogo. E ela amava aqueles jogos. Ainda que, desta vez, talvez estivesse indo longe demais. Não importava em demasiado.

Harry a abraçou de volta – estava todo sujo de uma mistura de farinha de trigo, açúcar e canela, ela mesma também estava. Havia se proposto a fazer apenas um bolo, mas não tinha certeza de quem começara com aquela guerrinha. – E, ah céus, os lábios dele estão tão cerca dos seus próprios... Ela sorriu com picardia.

O que estava pensando? Ia beijar seu melhor amigo? Aquele com que lutou ao lado, por quem lutou na guerra e por todos aqueles anos na escola? E por quem ainda lutava?  
Ia beijar seu melhor amigo.

Ela limpou o canto da boca dele – este que estava sujo de chocolate, delatando-o que não apenas estava a fazer uma "receita secreta", como o mesmo intitulara. –, fitando-o com um sorriso divertido, com o dedo indicador. Colocando-o logo depois em sua própria boca. – Hm... Desta vez está perfeito, Harry.

-Disse a você, sou um cozinheiro nato – retrucou fingindo um ar superior.

Hermione riu com gosto. - Cozinheiros natos não ingerem a receita quase por completo antes mesmo de colocá-la no bolo...

-Desculpa, que bolo? – disse ele burlesco. – Você sequer o preparou ainda, Herms. E francamente, para quem ia me encantar com seus dotes culinários... – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Lamentável.

A morena o encarou ofendida. – Ainda não o preparei porque o _senhor_ passou a me "untar" com toda a farinha existente na casa!

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, e provocou: - Apenas desculpas.

Ela estreitou a vista perigosamente. – Vás a pagar, Potter – e, sem mais, pegou a tigela que Harry havia preparado o "chocolate secreto Potter" e simplesmente despejou tudo sobre cabeça.

Harry só reagiu segundos depois, quando sentiu a massa descer por sua cabeça, sujando-o mais. - Herms! – ele reclamou deixando de abraçá-la, retirando os óculos e tentando limpar o rosto. A morena gargalhava observando-o. – Há-há. Muito engraçado – murmurou virando os olhos, em busca de sua varinha, no bolso esquerdo da calça.

A morena deu uma tapa em sua mão assim que ele apontou a varinha para si; de modo que a varinha do homem caiu de sua mão. Ele a encarou com enfado, mas Hermione o ignorou enquanto se aproximava novamente. – Deixe-me cuidar disto – contrapôs calmamente impedindo-o de abaixar-se em busca da varinha.

A mulher sorriu satisfeita quando Harry expirou com força, erguendo os braços. Não ia se arrepender. E então ela estava beijando um lado de seu rosto. Succionando, melhor dizendo. Descendendo lentamente. Descendendo. Descendendo... Até encontrar seu doce pescoço, aquele que desde o inicio fora seu alvo.  
Ela ouvia a respiração de Harry inicialmente normal, depois, ela havia cessado por um instante e em seguida estava agitada... Hermione poderia senti-lo rígido sob seus "beijos", lutando contra seu próprio instinto. Ela o mordeu levemente, logo depois deslizando a língua sobre local que mordiscara, o faria ceder. Harry gemeu, e um sorriso vitorioso surgiu nos lábios dela.

Hermione se afastou quando se deu por satisfeita com seu trabalho de "limpá-lo". – Eu não podia perder a chance de provar sua receita secreta... – murmurou com os olhos brilhando, travessos. – Oh... Sua boca está suja – disse inocentemente, seu dedo indicador em sua boca, enquanto fingia roer a unha.

-E você... Pode fazer alguma coisa por mim? – Harry indagou num sorriso torto, encantado com o ar "inocente" dela.

Ela sorriu com malicia. – Estava apenas esperando um pedido seu... – retrucou enlaçando seu pescoço e roubando-lhe um beijo que Harry estava disposto a lhe oferecer.

Estava beijando seu melhor amigo.  
A cozinha em um estado lastimável, os corpos de ambos estavam sujos de trigo, açúcar, canela... E agora de chocolate. O mais importante, no entanto, é que os lábios dele estavam no seu e os braços fortes dele enlaçavam sua cintura de modo que a traziam mais para perto de si. E o cheiro dele misturado com o do chocolate a estava embriagando.

-_ Acho que te amo _- ela murmurou em seu ouvido. – Não. Amo-te – acrescentou, desta vez encarando-o.

-E eu a você – Harry contrapôs acariciando sua face e depositando um curto beijo em seus lábios. - _Mas isso não muda o fato de que, nos próximos minutos, eu vá sujar sua linda cabeleira castanha de chocolate, doçura... Então_ - ele beijou seu pescoço, fazendo-a rir suavemente. - _É melhor correr._

Hermione segurou o rosto de Harry entre suas mãos e o beijou duramente. Quando sentiu que estava o moreno distraído, ela quebrou o beijo e lançando-lhe um olhar divertido, aparatou. – Você terá de me pegar primeiro, Potter! – ele a ouviu gritar, no andar superior da casa, sorriu maliciosamente, estava em seu quarto. Não a deixaria sair tão cedo daquele lugar.

_Pop_. Ele também aparatou.  
Aquele bolo nunca ficou pronto... E o resto... Bom, o resto é apenas estória.

Fim  
**----oOo----**  
Fiz agora! XD  
Feliz Páscoa!


End file.
